Among the Textbook
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Witness the history of two countries as it unravels before their eyes...through these two individuals. OC!Philippines, light Japan x Philippines if you squint just a liiiiiiiiitle bit.


**OK, you guys are going to have to settle with me for a minute here, because during my research for my next Persona Powers chapter, I happen to find something rather interesting here…call it fanon fuel, if you will.**

**And of course, there are OC Philippines and this is a One-Shot. Which means SPAMMING THE NOTES AT THE BOTTTOOOMMM~!**

**/= [1339] =/**

She was only a six-year-old child at the time when she decided to visit the Nihonmachi of Manila {1}. Because of her small stature, a few of the adults offered to take her there, and only after a few begs and pleads did she finally cave in and let them take her there.

When she got there, she was surprised at what she saw. There were strange looking people there, all walking around in strange robes and armor that clanged when they walked. Their eyes were all squinty and strange, almost as if their ancestors had a past time at staring at shiny things or something like that.

"Now Philia…" Her guardian looked at her. "I'm going to go buy fish at the store over there. Be a good girl and stay here, all right?"

"Yes, mami."

What was great about her was that she always listened to what she was told. She plopped onto a strange box that was sturdy as she watched the young mother go and haggle for some fish at the squinty-eyed man at the stand. As expected from her guardian, it didn't end up well. The poor guy was still trying to figure out what haggling was. Philia giggled in response.

"I haven't seen you before. Is this your first time in this city?"

She turned her head and saw another squinty-eyed man smiling at her, leaning a cautious distance from her. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing one of those strange gray robes that a lot of the squinty-eyes love to wear. She nodded twice before clicking two and two together and turning her head away.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She squeaked.

"Well, you said that with such maturity! How strange for a young girl like you." He sat down. "OK, I won't talk to you. How about a chat?"

"…what's _'chatting'?"_

"Different, I assure you." He winked. "Where are your parents?"

"Guardians, actually! And she's bartering for fish over there!" She laughed as she pointed at her. "She's just like her mother…albeit a lot louder and flaily~"

"Just like…?" He looked confused.

"Oh, mami said that it might sound strange if I bring it up." Philia turned away. "Never mind~!"

"No, please. Explain if you can."

"…ok, uh…" She turned to him. "Her mami raised her and me, and then when she got too old mami is taking care of me!"

"And yet you still look like a six-year-old…act like one too."

"That's because I'm older than you think! I'm actually older than _**you!**__**"**_

"Oh, I doubt that." The man laughed. "I'm older than you think as well."

"Ooooh…how old? Thirty, fifty? I bet you're an old man!"

"…eons."

"…t-that's older than me…"

"Indeed that is my age." He laughed. "So…it looks like we're more similar than you think."

"…woooow…are there people like us? People that don't age?"

"There are many like us." The man looked up. "Spanning across the seas."

"Wooooow…"

"_**PHILIA!**_ How many times did I tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Mamiiiii! We were _chatting!__"_

"_**What?"**_

"Pardon me, ma'am. I was just making sure that nothing happened to her while you left her alone." The man stood up. "I was not going to take her away."

"_**Sure as **__**HELL**__** you weren't!"**_

"Your rage is understandable, but I meant her no harm. If you are leaving, then I bid you farewell."

"Hell we are. Come on, Philia!"

"W-wait! I didn't even get his-"

She turned her head and saw the man as he vanished into the distance, almost as if a dream. It would only be years later that she would understand his words.

"_There are many like us…spanning across the seas."_

**/= [1614] {2} =/**

It was November 21, 1614 when Philia decided to travel. The rabid Spain had returned home to his Western buildings and politics, leaving her to finally make her travel to Manila. Her human guardians were gone now, taken away when he took over her land and ripped open her left arm. It was now completely inoperable, and as such she had kept it in a cast to keep the bleeding from going nuts.

As she approached her destination, she found her gaze turning toward one of the ships heading to harbor. It was just like the ships that she saw when she was young, back in squinty-eyed land. The same sounds were echoing from it as well.

Before she knew it, she was dashing forward toward the ship, her left arm trying not to hit anyone. No one could question a nine year old child from running; they would probably think that she was getting a ball or something. As she slowed down, she saw the ship park into the harbor and thousands of Japanese men, women, and children leaving the ship, all holding crosses and muttering prayers of thanks. She saw her people greeting all of them and helping them down.

"So they're from Nihon as well, aren't they?"

"Yeah…the poor bastard's throwing them out. What a wreck. Hope the nation can handle them running around."

She wanted to say that _**yes**_, she's doing quite well, but nonetheless decided to keep her mouth shut. They sounded Spanish, and she didn't want to be revealed just yet. Before she turned to head to her real destination, she couldn't help but peek through, see if she could see that man again through the crowds of people…but didn't see anyone familiar.

**/= [1927] =/**

She was now a fiteen-year old girl, and happy as can ever be. Her brother Rizal wanted to go to Manila for some treats, so she opted to divert from him. She wanted to go to the nihonmachi, and knowing Rizal he wouldn't have a clue what that was.

Philia sighed as she entered the place. No longer was it the simple looking mom-and-pop stores and haggling young women with sticks. Instead, it was filled with strange businesses that looked vastly American. Not that she had a problem with them, as the nation who was watching over her now recently had gotten over the "take-them-over" phase and was now in the "build-up" one{3}. Still, what could the stores be like?

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised."

She turned her head, thinking that it was probably Rizal knowing that she was at the candy shop. Instead, her eyes widened as she saw the figure of the man that she talked to back four hundred years ago, wearing more modern attire and smiling at her with the same stance that he approached her with in the past. Of course, she hugged him, and he tensed.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-_**hey!"**_ He threw her off. "T-that wasn't honorable!"

"Honorable? What do you mean by that? It's been ages since I've seen you, so where's the honor in that?" She laughed. "You know…part of me didn't even think you were real."

"Hm?"

"**You.** For some reason, I thought I made you up." Philia laughed. "I mean, more people like me? I didn't even think that was real!"

"At least you know the truth now. There are so many others like us…more than what even I know."

"Yeah…it's true." She smiled. "I think it started when I saw that Spain character…"

"Spain? Oh yes, that man…he was very friendly with me and my people."

"…if only I was that lucky."

It was then that the man turned his head down and saw it: a strange scar protruding from the sleeve of her shirt. The staring caught her attention, and she chuckled as she pulled down her sleeve.

"Yeah, that's it. This was his greeting to me."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No problem, really. If anything, it was my fault for trusting him…"

"Perhaps…who are you a colony of now?"

"Now? It's America…sort of." She chuckled. "Strange guy."

"He really is…he was the one who convinced me to start trading again."

"Well, he is very loud about things."

"Indeed…wait, what do you mean by _**sort of**_ his colony?"

"Well, me and my brother are still commonwealths of him, but he's not really treating us like a colony." She quoted with her fingers. "He's helping us gain independence!"

"Oh, I see. That would make sense, concerning the things your people must have learned from Spain."

"We learned how important freedom was, that's one thing."

"Oh…I see."

"…actually, I never got your name."

"You must know my name, seeing where we are now."

"I mean, do you have a human name? I've been told that we need a human name in order to hide ourselves from the world." She pointed to herself. "For example, my name's Philia. Not too creative, but I want to get a better one later."

"I see…well, my name is Nippon."

"…Nippon?"

"Yes, Nippon. Or it can be Nihon, if you prefer that."

"…I thought it was Japan! Spain called you that all the time!"

"Um…that's what they call me. My name is Nippon{4}."

"Oh…all right then…" Philia tried to process that information. "Well, then…what about a human name?"

"I…haven't thought of one."

"Awwww…why not? Human names just make you sound more human, that's all!"

"Well…why do we as nations need a human name? Couldn't we just call it a persona?"

"Because we're human, Japan. Not in the same sense as everyone else, but still human."

"…oh…well…"

The two of them stood there quietly for a few minutes before Charice noticed something on his person: a strange looking sword, sitting quietly on his hip. Dangling from it was a strange looking crest, bearing a whole bunch of lines that hurt her eyes a little.

"What's that on your hip?"

"Oh, this? It's my weapon…though I'm not going to use it."

"No, I mean what's on that weapon! That dangly thingy!"

"Oh yes…that is a crest of my boss, the emperor." He answered. "It's a flower."

"What flower, though?"

"A chrysanthemum."

"A what-now?"

"You haven't seen it? I would assume that one of the other nations would have shown it to you."

"No, I've seen it before! America showed it to me and I thought it was really pretty! He said it was a really good sign! OOH! Maybe we should call you that!"

"C-call me what?"

"Chyrsante-something-something!"

"_**N-no!**_ The word is way too long to be a name!"

"Take that from Spain. There are names that last fifteen breaths! They scare me, sometimes!" She grinned. "But being named after a flower…that actually sounds really cool."

"…this flower…to be named after something like this…{5}"

"So…what do you think?" She smiled. "Long, but it works."

"…Kiku."

"Eh?"

"I would like to be named Kiku, then."

"_**Hey!**_ You're just avoiding the subject now!"

"No, I'm not. Kiku is a finer name, really…for the same reason{6}."

**/= [1944 {7}] =/**

America placed his whole trust on his generals and the Allied Forces to keep the Axis Powers on their losing streak. He knew that there were a lot of nations fighting the European war, but he was the only one who can save her from Japan. He stood on the carrier ship as he looked over the waters, wondering when they were going to see it.

"We can't pull right up to the coast, America. Stop walking."

He turned his head and saw the general staring back at him, folding his arms {8}. The nation couldn't help but sigh in reaction, the fear very real in his voice.

"I know…I'm just worried, that's all. We have to save them…"

"We will. I make that vow alone, America."

"I know you do…you were here before…"

"You didn't have to come with me, America. You have a war to fight back at the European home front."

"I need to make sure that they're all right, that's all."

"All right…you're coming with me, then."

America nodded for a few minutes. As the first fleet of troops stepped on, America was walking back and forth in desperate steps, wondering when he was going to get back on the land. Soon, his ship had come. America and MacArthur quickly jumped into the small ship as they sailed toward the coast, seeing the Filipino soldiers ready to grab them. They waded toward the land, and he could hear MacArthur take a deep breath.

"I have returned." He finally uttered.

"…we returned." America answered. "Now we can save them…"

"I won't get in the way of nations fighting themselves. Let me fight the nation's people as one of yours."

"Yeah…just free the Philippines."

**/= [1960] =/**

Philia took a few minutes to breathe in the air of freedom yet again. Ever since they were freed from all their chains fourteen years ago, she realized just how beautiful it felt to be free from being someone else's object of worth{9}. She looked outside the window of her newly created house and took a deep breath.

"What's up with you?"

She turned her head to see Rizal staring back at her, fixing his hair and his outfit. There were still some wounds on his skin from the war, and there was a good chance that they would probably never heal anymore.

"Just enjoying the view."

"You've been doing that for a while." He smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course…"

The truth of the matter was, she was wondering if he was going to come back. While he was the one who invaded them not that long ago, she has seen how nice he was before all the chaos. She had seen firsthand how much power a boss can have on their nation. It was just recently that Japanese companies began coming back to Filipino soil, something that would make Rizal cringe.

"They're coming back this soon?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"It's business. These ones aren't trying to sell guns and stuff, so I figured that they were going to be all right."

"Sure…but I still can't trust them that easily."

"There are completely different people in power now. Remember, kuya: it's always the boss's fault, never the nation's."

"Whatever you say."

"Are you heading out to town today, by the way?" Rizal asked, fixing his outfit.

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm heading off to a meeting with our boss. We're going to talk personal politics."

"…_**personal…**_politics?"

"It's a long story…"

She decided not to question it as Rizal headed out the door, waiting for a few minutes before fixing herself into an outfit. She was going to sneak out to the nihonmachi again and see if the new ships have Kiku with them. She hasn't seen him since the end of the war, and he looked extremely torn from losing. She had no idea why, for no one wanted to tell her.

When she went to the city, she was surprised to see that the area was still there. There were few Japanese individuals walking around, and those few weren't talking to the other Filipinos. She sighed and headed through the area, hoping that a familiar face would stick out. Not to her surprise, she didn't see anything that looked similar to him..even if all the Japanese looked the same.

Philia sighed and turned the corner when she accidentally bumped into someone. She chirped in shock and looked up, seeing a young man covered with bandages and in a gray kimono. He stared at her in shock before turning and trying to flee. Philia was startled before she grabbed his arm, shocking him and turning him around.

"…Kiku…"

"…P-Philia-chan…" He turned back around. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go shopping." She lied. "This place has the best food around."

"…well, you didn't see me-"

"I did." She held his arm. "I'm not that hurt. What about you?"

"…you already know." He answered, pointing to his arm. "We share scars now."

"I'm sure that yours is going to heal a lot faster than mine." She chuckled. "I forgive you, you know."

"…you…?"

"Not _**completely**_, per say, but…I'm willing to give you a chance." Philia nodded. "I saw the old you a long time ago…and I want to believe that the Kiku I saw is the real Nippon."

"It is the real me…but it's the perfect example of what happens when your boss is a military dictator…"

"That's true…" She answered. "Just don't show yourself to my brother. He still can't trust you."

"That's fine. I'm with one of the businessmen here, and he's negotiating for a place to build a branch here in Manila. I'm going to leave tonight with him."

"Oh…well, my brother is going to be in a lot of political discussion today…you want to explore the old city here with me?"

"W-what?"

"It's been a while since you've been here. Why not see how this place has changed?"

"…um…h-he doesn't seem to need me, so-"

"_**ALL RIGHT!"**_

"_**G-GAH!**_ P-please, Philia…my wounds are still fresh…!"

**/= [1999] =/**

"Hey, Ki-chan~!"

"A-ah…hi…"

She chuckled for a few minutes before pressing a light kiss on Kiku's cheek, making him blush in response and turn away. She laughed before sitting next to him, cuddling on his arm.

"Guess what~? I finally found my human name!"

"E-eh? But I was perfectly fine with calling you Philia…"

"Well, I wasn't. Philia is too…weird for me." She laughed. "Call me Charice~!"

"C-Charice…?" He was confused. "W-who's that?"

"She's a really young singer that kuya and I noticed when we went to a small singing competition a while back." She answered. "Her talent is extremely beautiful. Maybe she can be a really great singer?"

"I don't know for sure…but if it's so good that you end up taking her name, then she will be destined for greatness."

"Christening someone's name isn't going to make it out for her, it's going to be God Almighty…and whether or not you like her."

"I'm sure I will…Charice."

And with one small kiss, they sealed the deal.

And perhaps this was the moment that gave the real Charice the blessing to reach the top of the world {10}.

**/=+=/**

**{1} – A ****nihonmachi**** is basically "Japantown", like how New York has a Chinatown and such…Japantown. The only ones here in America are in **_**(where else?)**_** California. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, anyone? There was a nihonmachi in Dilao, Manila long before the Spanish decided to come around. In fact, Spain learned of Japan through both the Philippines and Portugal.**

**{2} – Back when Christianity was being hunted down in Japan, thousands of Japanese Catholics fled the country and headed toward the only safe haven: the Spanish-occupied Philippines, who openly accepted Catholics. These fled immigrants later formed the 200,000+ strong Japanese population in the Philippines in the present day.**

**{3} – Many Filipinos credit the Americans for building up the government for eventual independence, but it didn't use to be like that. When America bought it from Spain, they treated the Philippines around as cruelly as they did **_**(without the majority of the killing and such)**_**. However, after a few years many Americans supported the idea of the Philippines gaining independence one day **_**(seeing himself in her eyes, eh?)**_** and soon the government shifted views on the nation, from ****commonwealth**** to ****nations-in-training****. Ironically enough, the poem **_**Mi ultimo adios**_** was contributed as being the one that changed the American policy of the Philippines.**

**{4} – The actual name for Japan is ****Nippon**** or ****Nihon****; one of the two is alright **_**(kind of like how America can be called **__**USA**__** or simply **__**US**__** or even **__**The United States of America**__**)**_**. The name Japan actually came from the first Portugal traders, calling the land "Jepang" and the name stuck. As a side note, Germany falls in this category as well. His real name is ****Deutschland****. The name Germany came around from the land it stood on: Germania. Actually, come to think of it, "Doitsu" sounds close to "Deutschland", don't you think? **

**{5} – Japan has good reasons to think this over. The chrysanthemums are known in the European and Asian countries as a sign of lamentation and grief **_**(specifically the white versions)**_**, and are known to be used only on graves and funerals. Ironically, the United States sees the flower as something cheerful and positive, something Philia believes is true. She doesn't know that it means in Japan.**

**{6} – The name "Kiku" stands for "chrysanthemum branch". Sounds depressing, but still the flowers are really beautiful.**

**{7} – 1944 is the year that the Philippines Campaign started. It was one of the few incidences where America was fighting two wars at the same time. Seeing that the war with Nazi Germany was going well, they turned their attention to the Philippines in order to win them back from Japan.**

**{8} – The general here is General Douglas MacArthur. He was evacuated from the Philippines in 1942, uttering the infamous words "I came through and I shall return". When he stepped back on the Philippine land, he said "I have returned".**

**{9} – The Philippines were granted independence from America in 1946, as promised before. There were some doubts on whether to do this because of the damages Japan caused on the Philippines, but after debates America went ahead to give them independence.**

**{10} – Charice Pempengco is the famous Filipina singer that has become popular recently and is one of the most well-known Filipinos in the world **_**(next to Manny Pacquiao and Jose Rizal)**_**. In the time era that I chose, she'd be seven, around the years that she started getting into singing competitions. She did so in order to gain money for her and her single mother.**

**And that's it! Review!**


End file.
